


This World Will Know

by fandomlver



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: AU, Gen, Lauren Shiba Can Kick Your Ass, Raised by Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlver/pseuds/fandomlver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren was meant to be safe, hiding away with her father's old school friend. Who knew he'd end up with a team of Rangers under his roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sailorsol, pretty lady, thank you. And WF, for bullying me into it. <3

Andrew finished his explanation and eyed her carefully. "What do you think?"

Lauren circled the table, wary of touching anything. "It's a little bit creepy."

Spencer hrrumped loudly in agreement from somewhere in the background, and Andrew smiled. Spencer hadn't complained out loud, and never would, but Andrew knew he didn't quite agree either. "I know. But having you here, in my life, made me realise that I want that. I want a child of my own. And you won't be here forever."

Lauren nodded, still circling. "Would I have to call you Dad?"

"Not if you don't want to," Andrew said gently. "I know that you might not want to, and that's fine. Whatever you're comfortable with." He glanced at the table. "Do you think you could deal with this?"

She stepped away from the table. "Of course, if it's what you want. May I go? My lesson will be starting."

"Yes, go ahead," Andrew agreed, watching her pick her way out of the workshop.

Spencer's silence was deafening. Andrew managed to ignore it for almost thirty seconds - a personal best - before he gave up and turned. "Well?"

"Not your best presentation ever, sir."

"Lauren is not exactly my usual target audience."

"No, sir, she is your ward. You promised to protect her and keep her safe, and you have done that." Andrew gestured impatiently, and Spencer added softly, "She's been here almost seven years, sir. Almost as long as she lived on the Shiba estate; she certainly has more memories of this place. This is her home. Perhaps something a little more personal than a power point presentation? This is a very large change you are asking her to accept, after all."

Andrew sighed, turning back to study the table. "You're right." He added, "As usual" for the sake of seeing the other man smile. "Am I so very wrong, Spencer?"

"It's not exactly the usual way one goes about these things, sir."

"I've never been one for the usual way."

"True." Spencer turned to leave, one hand brushing briefly against Andrew's back. "I have believed in you for a very long time, sir, and you have not disappointed me yet."

 

Lauren was practicing in the yard with her most recent teacher; Andrew switched them out regularly to keep ahead of her abilities, buying their silence to keep her safe. He leaned against the door frame, watching as they fought back and forth. Lauren's skill was increasing by the day, even he could see it.

The teacher caught his eye and took a step back; Lauren paused, holding her stance until he waved her down. They spoke for a moment before bowing and separating.

Lauren came towards Andrew, halting at the base of the steps. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. I didn't mean to interrupt." He pushed away from the door, sitting on the steps. Lauren eyed him for a minute before perching a step below him.

"I think you're unhappy about this," Andrew said idly.

"No," Lauren answered, but she was looking away, across the grounds. "If it's what you want, I'm happy to help in any way I can."

Andrew considered for a moment. "I was friends with your father, you know."

"I know. You went to school together, and you stayed in touch."

"I have been very happy having you here. I'm not trying to replace you, not at all."

"You've been very good to me," she agreed, and Andrew flinched, glad she wasn't looking at him. No thirteen year old should sound so empty, so old.

"Lauren," he said quietly. "It's because you've shown me what life can be like that I want to do this. It'll be better for you, too, you won't be rattling around with just Spencer when I'm away."

Lauren turned to face him, shifting to resettle on the step. "I can still practise?"

"That will never change. I promise. I understand how important it is."

She nodded, rising to her feet. "Can I help with it?"

"No. I don't think so; I'll tell you if you can. Thank you, Lauren."

Months later, Lauren came into the dining room a little later than usual, absorbed in a book. "Morning," she said absently, sliding into her seat without looking at it.

Spencer cleared his throat. Lauren looked up and across the table.

"Don't mind me, go ahead and ignore us, I'm sure your book is way more interesting..."

Lauren swallowed, looking back at the book. It wasn't quite what she'd been expecting. "Morning, Mack."

*****

Lauren was studying in her room when Mack came in, dropping to sprawl across her bed. Used to him, she rescued the important papers before he landed.

They sat in silence for a while; she kept working, knowing that he'd talk to her when he was ready. She could hear Dax calling from somewhere down the corridor, and Ronny answering. It was strange having so many people here, but it was probably good practise for later.

"Are you mad at me?" Mack asked abruptly.

She glanced over at the bed, but his head was hanging off the other side and she couldn't see his face. "Mad at you?"

One hand appeared, waving the morpher. "For this."

She looked back at her book, trying not to laugh. Mack didn't know who she was, who she was going to be; they'd decided that was safest. "I didn't want it."

He sat up, scattering papers everywhere. "Dad's mad at me."

"He's worried about you," she corrected him. "That's not the same thing."

"If I wanted logic I'd be talking to Spencer, Lauren."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. In that case, gimmie the morpher."

She launched herself at him and they mock wrestled for a moment; he was laughing too hard to really fend her off, and she pinned him easily. "There, hand it over."

"No." He tipped her to one side, hanging onto her arms until he was sure she wasn't about to fall off the bed. Sitting up, he drew up one knee, wrapping his arms around it. "Are you mad at me?" he repeated more quietly.

"No," she assured him. "I'm worried about you; I don't like you being in danger. But you're probably a better bet for this than Dad is."

"Don't let him hear that," he muttered, glancing at the door.

Lauren held out one hand, and he unhooked his morpher and passed it over. Lauren studied it for a moment; she'd seen the designs, in passing, when Andrew asked her for her advice or opinions. She'd never been able to help; she knew nothing about the workings of any morpher. Mack's felt heavy, though, heavier than it should, more solid than anything else around them. It didn't feel like hers.

Shuddering, she tossed it back to him. "Keep that away from me."

Mack sat up, worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's not mine. It's not for me. Keep it away."

He shoved it into a pocket, freeing his hands to show her. "There. Ok? I'll tell the others. No worries."

"Sorry." She forced a smile. "That was weird. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He was still watching her, frowning. "Are you -"

"Hey!" Dax leaned in the door, grinning. "We're going to watch a movie together, get to know each other. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Mack said without looking away from Lauren.

"What about you?" Dax asked cheerfully, looking at her. "You're invited too."

"Thank you. It's kind of you. I have studying to do, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you. Maybe if I get finished I'll come down."

"You should. You work too hard." Mack bounced off the bed, joining Dax in the doorway. "Later?"

"Later," she promised.

*****

Lauren glanced up at a tap on her door; it was open, as usual, and Rose was standing there. "Hi," she said, flipping her book closed. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Mack today?"

"No, I think he's moping out in the garden. Why?"

"Because he's moping out in the garden."

Lauren grimaced, turning back to close the rest of her books. "He wanted Tyzonn to stay."

"I know. He's out there pouting about it."

She smiled faintly. "My brother does know how to pout. Do you want me to go out there?"

"Would you? We've all tried."

"Sure. I was about done, anyway."

"Good. You work too hard."

"So I've heard."

Mack was sprawled on the grass near the bottom of the garden, staring straight upwards. Lauren sat cross-legged beside him, her knee touching his, but she didn't bother to speak.

Eventually Mack shifted, drawing away from her to sit up. "They send you out here to cheer me up?"

"They sent me to see if you're all right."

"I'm _fine_."

"That's why you're moping out here."

"I'm not moping," he muttered.

"Yes, yes you are. Go inside and smile at your team before they really freak out."

"I don't feel like smiling."

"You saved Tyzonn's life. And you got a jewel. Where's the downside in that?"

"He's not here."

"No," Lauren agreed. "He's gone off to do what makes him happy. Why doesn't that make you happy?"

Mack threw a handful of grass at her. "How many times, Lauren? If I wanted logic, I'd talk to Spencer."

"Spencer would have some strange analogy so you didn't realise what he was saying until he was done. I don't do that."

"Yeah, you've got that in your favour," he admitted. "You're not sneaky." Eyeing her, he added, "Usually."

"Try not to worry about him," she said gently. "Tyzonn knows what he's doing. And he knows where you are. He'll find a way back here if he needs you."

"Yeah, I _know_ that, but it doesn't help," he admitted.

"That's because you're Mack, and that's how you are," Lauren told him. "But your team's waiting to help you. They can't until you let them."

"Anyone ever tell you it's creepy when you talk like a thirty year old?"

"Yes. You. Often. Except you change the age."

"Well, you always talk like someone way older than you actually are, and it's always creepy."

"And how often am I right?"

Mack scowled. "That's not even - you don't - shut up!"

Lauren applauded him. "Very articulate, I can see why you're the Red one."

Mack launched himself at her, but she dodged easily, bounding to her feet. "Oh, come on! That the best you can do? Where's all that speed and skill?" He scrambled to his feet and she dodged again, leading him in circles on the lawn.

Rose leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the sight. Spencer, crossing the hall behind her, paused to watch. "Ah, good," he murmured.

"I thought Lauren might be able to help," Rose murmured. "We weren't getting through."

"Master Mack takes things very much to heart; he always has. Sometimes, the only way to get through is by annoying him, and Lauren is uniquely placed to do that." He patted Rose's shoulder. "Well done."

He headed back into the house; Rose glanced out the door again, grinning as Lauren ducked Mack and he almost ran into a tree. Smiling, she headed back inside and left them to play.

 

 

Lauren was sitting on the stairs overlooking the living room, watching the Rangers celebrate. Tyzonn was in the middle of the group, looking happy and excited and overwhelmed, all at once.

She was glad he'd joined them. It'd be good for him, and for the team.

Mack glanced up, catching sight of her, and grinned broadly. Catching Tyzonn's shoulder, he tugged him out of the group and bounded up the stairs, dropping beside Lauren; Tyzonn halted a step or two lower, clearly unsure.

"Halfway up the stairs is the stair where I sit," Mack said cheerfully, leaning over to study Lauren's book. "Ty, you haven't met Lauren yet."

"Pleased to meet you," Tyzonn said politely, offering her his hand. Lauren smiled faintly; someone must have taught him that, but he hadn't got it quite right, offering her his left.

She shook it anyway. "Hi, Tyzonn. Welcome."

"Thank you." He glanced questioningly at Mack.

"Lauren's my sister," Mack explained, letting go of her book and sprawling out beside her.

"I didn't see you last time I was here," Tyzonn said thoughtfully.

"No," Lauren agreed, but she didn't offer any other explanation.

"Do you help the team?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great at popcorn." Tyzonn nodded, obviously completely confused, and she smiled. "I'd love you to teach me some moves sometime, Tyzonn. I love to learn different styles."

"I'd be happy to," he agreed.

Lauren rose to her feet; Mack stood beside her and Tyzonn backed down a couple of steps. "I'm going to give Spencer a hand. I'll see you in a minute." She passed her book to Mack and headed down the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Tyzonn asked, watching her go.

"Yeah, she's fine. She doesn't have much to do with the Ranger stuff, though, I think my dad thinks she's safer that way." He tucked the book absently under his arm. "C'mon, let's go back to the others." He grinned, clapping Tyzonn on the shoulder. "We're glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," Tyzonn agreed, following him down the stairs.

*****

Lauren was halfway through a sword lesson when Spencer interrupted, dismissing her instructor and bringing her down to the headquarters. Lauren blinked; she wasn't normally allowed down there.

Andrew was rushing from control panel to control panel, working frantically. Spencer joined him, working smoothly together, but after a moment Andrew turned away, cursing.

"The Rangers are fighting a villain called Thrax," Spencer explained quietly to Lauren. "He has united the factions and cut the Rangers off from their powers."

"You don't leave this room," Andrew ordered her. "Not until we get a handle on this."

Lauren nodded quickly, edging around to a spot where she could see the screen without getting in the way. "Are they all right?"

"They're fighting anyway," he said tightly. "They still have their powers, they're just not..." He cut himself off, working at the panels again.

Lauren watched in silence, wincing as the Rangers fell. Their opponents weren't giving them any time, closing in on them...

And then falling back as explosions rocked them.

Andrew's frantic movements slowed and stopped as they watched five strange Rangers appear. Lauren took a step forward, frowning. "Mystic Force, Briarwood Dino Thunder, Reefside, Ninja Storm, Blue Bay Harbour - and that's a Morphin Power Ranger, Angel Grove. I don't know the one in Red."

"They're past Rangers," Andrew murmured.

"But Morphin, that's years ago, ten years," Lauren protested.

Onscreen the strange Rangers demorphed, spoke briefly to the team, and Mack pulled out his morpher. "Dad..."

"We're watching," Andrew told him. "Get back here as fast as you can."

Lauren stayed out of the way while they were waiting, occasionally fetching or carrying for Andrew. Spencer went upstairs for a while, but he was back just before the team arrived. She listened quietly as the Sentinel Knight explained what was happening.

Will stormed off when he realised what the Sentinel Knight was saying, and Ronny was on his heels. Mack gestured apologetically and followed them; Rose was behind him, and Tyzonn dragged Dax along after them.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said, but Adam shook his head.

"Don't be. If someone had come along to replace me while I was serving, I'd be angry too. We're not trying to replace them, just help out until they're able to do it again."

Andrew nodded, clapping his hands together briskly. "Well, you've all traveled some distance to be here. Something to eat? Spencer?"

"Yes sir, it shall be ready momentarily."

"Need some help?" Lauren offered, sliding down from the table she'd been sitting on.

"Thank you, Miss Lauren," Spencer agreed.

"Hi," Kira said, frowning at her.

"Oh, sorry," Andrew said quickly. "My daughter Lauren. Lauren, everyone. Go ahead with Spencer."

Lauren waved at the Rangers, leaving the lair with Spencer. Between helping him serve, and training on her own to make up for the interrupted session earlier, she managed to avoid pretty much everyone for the rest of the day. The Overdrive team were mostly moping, anyway, and the older Rangers were trying to avoid rubbing it in. The whole household was on edge.

She finished her workout late and headed for her room through the mostly silent house. Andrew had carefully housed the new team in a different wing, and they'd headed for bed a while ago.

So she was surprised to round the corner near her room and find Bridge in a casual handstand beside her door, apparently quite comfortable. "Bridge," she said warily, stepping around him to open her door.

"Lauren," he answered, jumping to his feet. 

Lauren dropped her bag, turning to see him standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Andrew Hartford doesn't have a daughter."

She swallowed, waving him into the room. He hesitated, studying her, and she snapped, "Honestly, Bridge, if I was a monster in disguise do you think I'd be hiding in the Ranger's home base?"

"You'd be surprised," he said grimly, but he stepped inside, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Now," Lauren said, forcing calm into her tone. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm from the future," he reminded her. "Andrew Hartford has a son. No daughter. I checked on purpose before I came back here so I wouldn't get anyone's name wrong, or anything."

"You checked up on the Hartfords," she repeated distantly. "Did you study other Ranger teams?"

"In training, yeah."

"A team of Samurai?"

Bridge studied her, frowning. "There were a couple - who are you?"

Lauren drew herself up, bowing. "I am Lauren Shiba, eighteenth head of Shiba House."

He blinked, twice. "You're Lauren Shiba."

"Yes."

"You left home for -" He caught himself, finishing quickly "Years."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"This is where you're hiding."

"Yes."

"With Rangers."

"That was sort of a coincidence. My father was friends with Mr Hartford when they were younger. He's been looking after me since I left home, and we didn't know he'd have a team then."

"No," Bridge agreed.

Lauren turned away to sit on the bed, fighting back the impulse to ask him how her team would fare. She was almost sure he wouldn't tell her, but maybe she'd read something from his tone, from the words he chose to use....

"So you believe I'm not trying to take them down from the inside?" she asked instead, forcing her tone to stay even.

"I'm sorry," Bridge offered.

"No. One of us should have realised you'd know. Thank you, it's nice that you're looking out for them."

He nodded, pushing off the door and opening it. "See you tomorrow. Later today. In a few hours. You train really, really late."

"If I'd known you were waiting to accost me, I'd have finished earlier," she assured him.

Bridge smiled faintly, stepping out into the corridor. Hesitating with one hand on the door, he said softly "You're a brilliant fighter, Lauren. And your brother is, too."

He was gone before she reacted, door clicking quietly closed behind him.

 

Lauren was studying in her room when Mack came in, dropping to sprawl across her bed. As always, she rescued the important papers before he landed. They sat in silence for a while; she kept working, knowing that he'd talk to her when he was ready.

"Are you mad at me?" Mack asked abruptly.

She glanced over at the bed, but his head was hanging off the other side and she couldn't see his face. "Mad at you?"

One hand appeared, waving the morpher. "For this."

She looked back at her papers, idly tracing a new symbol. "What, just because you've given up?" she asked, voice deliberately light. "Why would I be mad at you for that?"

Mack sat up, pulling his legs up. "That's not fair."

"Mmm."

"They wanted to leave! What was I supposed to do?"

"What should the team leader do about his team losing faith? Good question. I wonder what the answer is."

"You have no idea what it's like for me, trying to lead a Ranger team!"

Lauren had to remind herself to breathe. "No," she agreed, praying he wouldn't hear the tremble in her voice. "I don't."

"They were chosen," he said more softly. "I just got in the way. I can't ..." He trailed off, and when she looked back at him he was staring at his hands, at the useless morpher. "If they want to leave, I can't make them stay."

"You're still their Red," she pointed out, ignoring the rest of it. They'd dealt with his issues over not being chosen enough already.

"We're not Rangers..."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," she interrupted him. "You haven't learned that yet? Go down the corridor, turn left. Those people dropped everything they were doing to come here and help you. This isn't the first team to lose their powers, even. You're still Rangers, you're still their Red. You're a Ranger until you chose not to be, Mack."

Mack was staring at her. "Where do you get this stuff from?"

"I actually listen to Dad when he's telling us this stuff. And I've been talking to Adam and the others." His face closed up and she sighed. "Sorry, is that against some code or something? Siblings of one team's members shall not fraternise with members of other teams even if said teams live in her house and are actually on her sibling's team anyway?"

"They're not on my team," Mack protested.

"They're protecting the Crown and Gems; that makes them Operation Overdrive."

"They're not using our powers, so they're not Operation Overdrive."

"Tomayto, tomahto." She got up from her seat, dropping onto the bed beside him. "I'm not mad at you, Mack." It was a lie, but a white one, and he wouldn't know the difference.

"Really?" He sounded very young, and for the first time in a long time she remembered that he was not what he seemed to be.

"Not at all. You're still going to help Dad and the Rangers, right?"

He nodded solemnly. "Try and stop me."

 

Bridge came looking for her, after it was all over; Mack's team repowered, and Bridge and his group preparing to leave. Lauren had been hoping to get away without speaking to any of them, actually, but especially not to Bridge.

"Don't," she said as soon as she saw him.

He hesitated, half in and half out of the room, watching her. "Don't what?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

She squeezed her eyes closed, saying through gritted teeth, "Because you know what happens to me, and my brother, and the team, and I can't know. And I don't know how long I can keep from asking."

"I wouldn't tell you," he offered.

"Doesn't matter; I should be able not to ask...please go, Bridge. Thank you for coming, and safe home, and once you get there I expect you to come find me, if you can. Please go."

There was silence for a moment; just when she was about to risk opening her eyes, he spoke. "I don't know if you're alive where I'm going to. I learned about your team a long time ago - but I'll find out, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," she breathed, and then there was silence for a long time.

She was vaguely expecting Spencer; most of the actual rearing tended to get pushed off onto him. Andrew was willing, and he tried, he just wasn't much good, and he recognised it. Spencer had a better way with people.

Andrew came in, eyed her for a moment and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"We win."

"What?"

"We win. Both of us. We must do, otherwise what's there for him to come back from? Master Xandred would never let a Ranger team rise, let alone come back in time, and I doubt any of your guys would either. We must win."

Andrew thought about that for a minute. "That's a really dangerous path to go down, Lauren. It might be Bridge's past, but it's still our future, and we write it. Every day, every decision, every breath. We can't start believing that it's set in stone."

"I'm not. I'm just..." She sighed. "One moment of hope, Andrew. That's all I want."

He touched her arm awkwardly, retreating uncertainly. "I have every faith in you. And in Mack. I've never for a moment thought that either of you would let me or the world down. I just don't want you resting on your laurels. You know what's at stake, even better than I do."

Lauren swallowed, resisting the urge to curl against him. She played the part for Mack's sake, but Mr Hartford wasn't her father; her father had died to protect her and to give her time. "I wasn't going to stop training." She smiled suddenly. "He said my brother is a brilliant fighter."

"I'm sure he is. If he works half as hard as you, how could he be anything but?" He touched her hair, still awkward, and she kept herself from leaning into him by sheer willpower. "Bridge is gone, but the others are just getting ready to leave. You can stay up here if you want, but they'd like to say goodbye."

"I'm coming. I just need to wash my face first."

Andrew nodded, rising. "Lauren? I know that your father would be very proud of you." She smiled and he added, "I know that because I am."

*****

Lauren was waiting in the sitting room when Mack stormed up out of the basement. The rest of the team were somewhere around, within hearing range if out of sight.

Mack saw her, jerked to a halt and glared. "You knew. You must have."

"Knew?" she repeated. Andrew and Spencer piled into the room, but neither spoke.

Mack stared at her. "Are you like me too?" He rounded on Andrew, snarling. "Is she like me too?"

"No. Lauren is flesh and blood."

"Then if you had her, what did you need me for?"

Lauren raised her chin. "He didn't have me. I'm not his."

Mack turned back to her, eyes wide. "What?"

"He's not my father. My father was a friend of his. I needed somewhere to hide, and D - Andrew obliged."

"I grew up with you," Mack murmured, and then his face hardened. "Except I didn't, did I? How long have you lived here?"

"Ten years, give or take."

"Longer than I have. You're more his than I am."

"Not true. He wanted you. I'm - just here." She reached out to him, but he jerked away. "Mack..."

"You knew this, and you didn't tell me." He shook his head, backing away. "I don't even know who you are."

"Mack, we're all the same as we were this morning," Andrew pleaded. "Even you. Please, son..."

"Son!" Mack shook his head again, laughing in disbelief. "No. Whoever I am, I am not your son."

He turned on his heel, walking out of the room. Rose was standing, frozen, by the stairs; he brushed past without stopping, heading upstairs at a trot.

Lauren sat down, very suddenly, and Spencer stepped around Andrew to put a hand on her shoulder. "Come, Miss Lauren, let's go to the kitchen."

"He's my brother," she said softly. "Mine's gone, but Mack...he's mine too. He _is_."

"He is shocked and betrayed and in some pain. It will ease, and he will remember who he is."

"If he can feel those things, doesn't that prove that he's just as human as we are?"

"An excellent point, which you should make to him once he starts listening. For now, we must leave him alone to process. Come with me." He urged her to her feet, leading her out of the room and leaving Andrew alone.

 

Lauren left it for a couple of days before going to Mack's room. Once she would have wandered in and dropped to sprawl across his bed without any concern; now she knocked and waited for his distant 'come in' to open the door.

Mack was sitting neatly at his desk; he turned when she came in, watching her. "Lauren."

"Mack," she said slowly, sitting warily on his bed.

"Something you need?"

"I came to see how you are."

He smiled; it was as though a switch had been flipped. "I'm functioning normally, thank you." The switch flipped off again and the smile vanished.

"Mack, don't do that."

"I'm sorry, did you want me to change my programming? You'll have to speak with Mr Hartford about that. I don't have access to my programs."

" _Stop_ it," she said sharply. "If that doesn't prove anything to you..."

"What should it prove?" he asked.

"It should prove you're just like us. You need emotions to be that badly hurt."

Something flickered across his face, gone before she could read it. "Yes, my programs are very sophisticated. Mr Hartford worked very hard on them. I have the appearance of the full range of human emotion."

"That's beneath you, Mack."

He turned back to his desk. "Why are you here, Lauren?"

"I told you, I wanted..."

"Not here. _Here_."

She swallowed, hard. "My father died. My brother and I needed to be separated, to be kept safe. So I'm here."

"And lucky you, Mr Hartford built you a replacement. He's good at that."

Lauren stood, blindly making for the door. She thought Mack might have called after her, but she didn't stop, slamming his door hard enough to rattle and hurrying down the corridor.

She crashed into Ronny, rebounding hard enough to hit the wall; she leaned against it, fighting for composure.

"Lauren?" Ronny said quietly. "Do you want me to get someone?"

"No! No, I just...I just need to go to my room..."

Ronny helped her there, fetching a glass of water from the bathroom and hovering while Lauren got herself back under control. "I'm sorry," she said finally, looking up. "I'm fine now."

"Talking to Mack, huh?"

Lauren flushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"The people we love can always hurt us the most. What did he say?" Lauren shook her head and Ronny nodded. "Whatever it was, I wouldn't put too much stock in it. He's seriously hurting right now, lashing out at everyone. When he comes around, it'll be better. Don't worry."

"No, of course not." Lauren forced a smile. "He just caught me off guard. It's nothing. Thank you."

Ronny nodded, pushing away from the wall she'd been leaning against. "Dinner'll be ready soon. Come and eat with us, ok? Don't sit up here, you'll just make yourself crazy thinking about it."

"I'll be there. Thank you, Ronny."

 

They didn't have an emotional reunion. There were no heartfelt speeches, though she knew he'd spoken to his teammates. Mack just wandered into the kitchen one day, tugged on her plait and grinned when she scowled at him, using the distraction to steal her pancake.

"Hey," she protested.

"What? I've been training, I'm hungry."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross," she complained. Mack made a face, opening his mouth as wide as he could, and she fled dramatically to the living room.

Andrew glanced up when she came in, smiling automatically. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Dad." She grinned at his look. "Mack seems better."

"Yeah." Andrew looked back down. "He does, doesn't he."

"What's wrong?"

"He's not talking to me," Andrew admitted. "At least, not about anything other than Ranger business."

"He'll get there," Lauren said gently. "Mack's not vindictive."

"No," he agreed softly. "He's not."

She sat next to him, tucking one leg under herself. "I want to tell him," she said softly. At Andrew's alarmed look she said wryly, "I said want to, not going to. I know it has to wait until after. But I really..."

"Yeah," Andrew murmured when she trailed off.

"He was so hurt, over you. I want to tell him who I am. Who I really am. And the others deserve to know, too."

"We'll tell them. I promise we will. But later, Lauren."

"Yeah." She sighed, pushing back to her feet and raising her voice to say "Better go see if there's any pancakes left."

Mack's voice floated out of the kitchen. "When you're team leader, you can have all the pancakes you want!"

"I might hold you to that," she murmured, nodding to Andrew and heading into the kitchen.

*****

Well after everything was finished, days after the team had finished celebrating Mack and had gone their separate ways, Lauren tapped on his doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Mack agreed distractedly. "Hey, did Dad tell you? We're going on an adventure, him and me, out to look at these ruins he found in this cave in the middle of..." He cut himself off, staring at her. "You can come," he said in alarm, and she wondered what she looked like. "Come with us, it'll be great..."

"I don't want to go with you," she said over him, and then said it again until he stopped babbling. "I don't want to go with you."

"Stop," he said quickly, catching her arm when she went to leave. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you leaving? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lauren shook her head. "It'll keep, until you get back. Don't worry."

She was almost out the door when he said quietly, "Tell me."

Lauren closed her eyes, taking a moment to think it through; then she turned to face him, mind made up. "I'm going to be a Power Ranger."

"You can be anything you want," he said automatically, and then he _heard_ her. "Wait, what?"

She came back into the room, sat on his bed with her hands folded in her lap, and told him the whole story. She'd never told it all before; Andrew had got it from a letter, gaps hastily filled in by the man who'd carried her away from home. She showed him her power, dancing fire through the room and creating images in midair.

Mack listened to all of it, settling slowly into his chair and watching her. Lauren kept her eyes on him, fighting the urge to look away.

When she finished Mack took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. "That's why you're here."

"That's why I'm here," she agreed quietly.

"When do you get to go home?"

She shrugged. "When I'm ready. When I've learned what I need to learn." She leaned forward slightly to catch his eye. "You're still my brother."

"You have a brother..."

"I have two. It doesn't change anything."

"Why did you tell me? The more people who know, the less safe you are."

"I trust you. And I wanted to stop lying to you. Someday I'll go lead my own team, and if I do half as well as you did I'll be happy."

He narrowed his eyes. "Sucking up. Now I'm worried."

"Shut up, stupid," she muttered.

"Say the word and we're all there with you, you know that."

"I know."

She smiled, pushing to her feet. "Enjoy your trip. I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't kill Spencer while I'm gone."

"Spencer's going to outlive all of us - bye, Mack."

"Bye, Lauren."


End file.
